Highschool DXD II
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: You've all heard the story a long time ago there was a Black Dragon who wrought destruction and a Azure Dragon who creates these two dragons were constantly at odds before eventually the Black Dragon was sealed. Now it has a new host who must fulfill his end of the contract. Who is he? He is Kuro Gremory Hyoudou son of Issei Hyoudou the Sekeiryu and Rias Gremory.


High School DXD II

ESKK: Hey it's me what's up everyone? Ok then sense I have your attention I've been reading HSDXD fics for quite some time and very rarely is there ever a next gen one. The only ones I have found thus far were never completed so it actually bugged me y'know. So I decided fuck it if people won't make such a fic then I will do it myself. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this fic took references from series like Bayonetta, RWBY, Final Fantasy, and partially Devil May Cry. Anyway leave a review telling me what you all think now then enjoy.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Sacred Gear."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD or any references you see here only the OC and made up Sacred Gear so get your Lawyers out of here.

(Start Prologue)

Many believe that Light and Darkness, Creation and Destruction will always be opposite with Light and Creation being good and Darkness and Destruction being evil. During the Great War God and the Four Satans had died but it was never shown or delved into how they were killed. The truth it as the work of a powerful Sacred Gear and Dragon called Onyx. Onyx was Black Dragon whose scared gear was created by the Four Satans as a form of experiment to see how it would respond the Sacred Gears of God. But it wasn't long before Onyx found his partner but by means of contract.

Onyx is very picky with who he lets use his power and sense just waiting for his host to gain enough strength to use his power was to troublesome Onyx formed a contract with a possible host and that host earned the title Black Dragon Emperor of Destruction, though with every Black Dragon Emperor Destruction and sorrow followed in its wake. It was during the Great War that the Black Dragon was attacked by God and his newest Sacred Gear from 1,000 years ago made from the Azure Dragon of Creation. The Satans assisted sense Onyx was there fault and the result the Four Satans and God died sealing away Onyx. But one day a long time after his sealing a boy discovered Onyx and foolishly formed a contract with him thus bringing the nightmare back.

I Devil Society Devils have prided themselves in purity of blood with many believing that a certain purity of blood was needed to revive all the pillars that were lost during the Great War. But after the failed engagement between the Phenex and Gremory houses the Gremory Heiress and her pawn formed a close bond and the result twin children were born. The pawn who carried the title of Red Dragon Emperor was unaware of these children's existence as well as many of the underworld.

One day though an incident happened which made one of the children's existence known o both Gremory and Phenex families as a whole which sparked a fall out between the two. Though only one was found and is now a hostage of the Phenex family but the other child location was lost, and now the two houses are leaving no stone unturned until that child is found because whoever finds that child will decide the fate of both houses.

(Start story)

A young man drove up to a church as he looked at it and saw it was empty with the lights out in this darkness of the night. As he looked at it, he disembarked from his car and looked checking the address and saw it was the right place. He quickly sent a grappling hook to the window before he began to climb as the saying goes a good reporter is prepared for everything.

(Inside the Church)

The young man who had his black hair in a small tail watched as the Church was quiet as he pulled out his camera and began taking pictures of different parts of the church to compare when the chaos starts. As he watched he soon heard footsteps which was followed by a shadow appearing at the entrance to the chapel which showed two large demonic eyes. Once the eyes vanished a young man in his teens walked out. He was dressed in black clothing similar to that of a butler or something fancy as he was wearing, under the vest like coat was a short sleeves, black gloves, black shoes, and a black hat with a black feather on it. He had a cold look in his blue eyes shown he was someone on a mission and had a personal vendetta against someone. His brown hair which was styled up to fit his outfit seemed to sway with every movement he made as he soon arrived at the Alter.

He then clenched his left hand into a fist which summoned a gauntlet with a blue crystal at the hand as the fingers were tipped with claws and there was spiked every now and again. He opened his eyes completely unaware of the reporter at the window. "Now I'll show the world who you really are you devil." The young man said as he took pictures.

The young man closed his eyes waiting before they snapped open just as from the darkness people in black clothing appeared all of which had black feathered wings. The females of the group were dressed in skimpy leather outfits the left little to the imagination while the men ranged from dusters to priest cloths.

"Oh what's a Stray Devil like you walking into our church doing here?" One asked as the young man looked at them.

"Did you come to die?" another asked as the young man paid them no mind.

"Perhaps he's here to join us." Another said as the boy then spoke.

"I'm looking for your leader in this church I have a few questions for him." The young man said as the Fallen Angels scoffed.

"You believe we'll just bring him out like that, you are either very arrogant or very stupid and besides we can't exactly let you walk free with that Sacred Gear you have." They said as the Sacred Gear then spoke.

 **"They won't listen to reason well their funeral perhaps they will learn their lesson when I devour their souls, Kuro."** The Gauntlet said as the crystal blinked with every word it spoke.

"I know Onyx like usual it's the hard way." the now identified Kuro said as he glared at the Fallen Angels who laughed.

"You're going to fight us we expected some brains for someone who has the same name as a Crow." The Fallen Angels taunted as Kuro glared.

That was when it sounded the sound of a pipe organ began to play catching the Fallen Angels off guard as they looked and saw a tall man with black sun glasses wearing black boots, black pants, a brown coat, a black shirt, and a medallion around his neck in the form of a religious circle. His descent showed he was African American as he had tattoos on his face as the Fallen Angels were shocked that Kuro didn't come alone.

The Fallen Angels growled before attacking Kuro who ducked and dodged as well as weave his way through attacks made by the Fallen Angels. The Fallen Angels sent light based attacks at Kuro who dodged and avoided the attacks with ease. He even used his Gauntlet as a shield to deflect the spears with ease. Kuro grabbed his hat and jumped up avoiding spears of light aimed from all directions from skewering him as he used a Fallen Angel as a spring board and kicked another in the face.

Kuro pointed his armored arm forward before opening his palm. **"Build Up."** Onyx called out calmly as a small sphere of energy appeared in Kuro's hand. **"Build Up."** He said again as the sphere got bigger. A Fallen Angel saw Kuro was distracted before coming from behind. Kuro smirked before turning around and slamming the ball into the Fallen Angel. **"Destroy."** Onyx called before the Angel was sent flying heavily injured as Kuro glared.

"Damn you!" The Fallen Angel called as the Pipe Organ song by the tall intimidating man continued. "Get that bald guy to stop that song!" A Fallen Angel said he appeared.

"So I assume you're the leader then." Kuro said as the Fallen Angel looked.

"Yes I am Valier." The man said he looked to Kuro and his Sacred Gear. "You know my daughter was defeated by a Sacred Gear user much like yourself a few years back she recently finished recovering but with the peace treaty which you're violating by the way she can't do anything." The Fallen Angel said as Kuro glared.

"Sorry but can't say I care." Kuro said before the Fallen Angel growled.

"Shut him up already!" The Fallen Angel Roared before another one appeared behind the black man and tried to grab him only for said Fallen Angel to be grabbed by the neck just as the song ended.

"Hey never interrupt a man and his music after all I ain't the partner your all here to dance with." The man said as Kuro looked to him.

"Rodin is the special order I made ready?" Kuro asked as Rodin looked and smirked.

"Like it or not it's ready whenever you are." Rodin said as Kuro nodded. Rodin then threw the Fallen Angel to his cohorts before opening a Demonic portal revealing a black magnum gun with a curved blade at the front bottom part of it trailing down the gun. "I call it the Magnum Opus has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Rodin asked as Kuro nodded.

Rodin then sent the weapon flying at Kuro who charged at said weapon as the Fallen Angel was shocked. "Stop him he's aligned with Rodin the traitor!" Valier called as Kuro jumped up and used Fallen Angels as a spring board before catching the weapon in his hand before head shooting a Fallen Angel who came at Kuro point blank range. A few more Fallen Angels came out but Kuro pulled a switch on his new weapon causing it to unfold into a Katana like sword but it was straight as the tip of it had the hook like form like it did n gun form before Kuro pulled the trigger causing the sword to be propelled ad slashed a Fallen Angel in two.

"Now then are you going to answer my questions or are we going to get ugly?" Kuro asked as the Fallen Angel growled.

"Kill him!" The Fallen Angel ordered a he sent his subordinates at Kuro which would basically be a suicide run.

"Ugly it is." Kuro said calmly as he reverted his weapon to its gun form and began firing at his opponents beginning the battle.

The shots were fast and accurate, and the Fallen Angels were injured. They were not wanting to give up so easily, and started firing light spears. Kuro dodged them at the last second and fired again. Shooting one the spears out of the sky.

Kuro smirked as it seems to only anger the leader even more as Onyx then spoke.

 **"This new weapon I like it."** Onyx said Kuro nodded to that. Kuro then charged at the Fallen Angels before transforming his weapon back into a sword and slashed through many of them causing blood to spill. Kuro's slashes were fast and precise as he used the gun part to make his attacks faster. Kuro then charged hid devil magic into his weapon causing the blade to turn red before he slashed a fallen Angel in two with a clean cut as well as much of the area behind it. Kuro then converted his weapon to gun form as the barrel was also glowing now before he fired destroying multiple Fallen Angels with huge holed in their bodies. **"Kuro don't waste your Devil Magic so easily can't have my investment dying so soon."** Onyx said as Kuro nodded.

The battle continued until it got to the point that the Fallen Angels were retreating in fear to preserve their own lives. "Forget this dying isn't worth killing this Sacred Gear using Devil." A Fallen Angel said leaving only the leader.

"Come back you cowards!" Valier called as Kuro glared.

"Now it's just you and me." Kuro said as he pointed Magnus Opus at Valier.

"I don't think so." Valier said before creating a huge spear of light as it then turned to a sword. "I'll use my power to kill you in one blow!" Valier called as Kuro wasn't impressed.

"I don't think you've met Onyx in person yet have you." Kuro said confusing Valier. "Right now he's telling me in my head even after that multi course meal he's still feeling quiet peckish." Kuro said as he smirked which made Valier afraid.

Kuro then charged his Devil Magic onto the ground causing the entire building to shake as something was coming from Kuro's shadow. The shake though cause the photographer to drop his camera where it smashed into the ground shattering just as Rodin stepped on the footage without realizing it bringing tears to the reporters eyes. Rodin was smoking a cigar as from the shadow of Kuro which had grown larger a black ghastly yet demonic dragon came out. "Beautiful." Rodin said letting out a puff.

The Dragon had the whiskers similar to an Asian dragon buts it's head and large body that was shown to have a skeletal design without being malnourished. It's eyes were glowing and evil red as its head also had a crown like form on it, it's teeth were razor sharp as Valier was shocked and scared out of his wits clearly never hearing of a Longinus like this. The Dragons black hair like tendrils that were mixed with the scales responded and grabbed the Fallen Angel and kept Valier from escaping at the Dragon looked ready to eat.

"I have a question for you Valier." Kuro said as he was in front of Valier. Kuro took out a piece of cloth with the symbol of some sort of red demon bird etched on it as he made sure Valier can see it. "Have you seen this symbol?" Kuro asked as Valier got a good look at it.

"Never seen it before." Valier said as Kuro raised up his gun hand causing Valier to scream as he was pulled closer to Onyx. "I swear I've never seen that symbol before in my life!" Valier yelled as Kuro saw he didn't know anything.

"I see Onyx he's all yours." Kuro said as he put the cloth away as before Valier could scream Onyx bit into him before chewing and chomping on his meal before throwing him in the air and swallowing him on the rebound just before vanishing.

Kuro put his weapon on his left side where it attached to a belt as Rodin looked. "Another cold trail." Rodin said as Kuro nodded.

"Let's head back." Kuro said knowing full well he kept his end of his and Onyx's contract.

Rodin nodded and opened a portal which then transported the two out of there leaving the reporter without any evidence or a camera.

"Damn." The reporter Cursed as he could hear sirens and quickly made his escape.

(Scene Break Gates of Hell Bar a day later)

It has been a day sense Kuro had hunted those Fallen Angels as right now he was drinking a human martini as his new weapon was on his belt and his hat on the table. Not too far on another table in this empty bar was a fat little Italian man as he watched the big game on the TV. "So we got another dead end." Rodin said polishing a glass cup.

"Yeah." Kuro said as he took a swing. Legally by human standards he was underage but considering his body make up made it impossible for him to get drunk off human alcohol it didn't really matter.

"Well considering you have a dragon in your arm ready to eat you if you don't feed it, this hunt was successful in my opinion." The Italian said as Rodin looked.

"Don't you still have a tab to pay Enzo?" Rodin asked as Enzo stiffened up. "Anyway I got you another lead best one out there if you have the pay for it." Rodin said as Kuro looked and from his satchel pulled out contracts with Fallen Angel symbols on them which he had gotten from his last hunt. Rodin looked at them before nodding. "Ok see Kouh City is a Fallen Angel and Devils hot spot but its Gremory turf which not many Devils go into with our permission." Rodin said as Kuro listened. "Word in the underworld say the Gremory Family is in a dispute with the Phenex Family and things are getting messy. If you want a lead try asking around the local Gremory turf Devils they might have a lead." Rodin said as Enzo heard everything.

"Oh I know of Kouh City apparently it's the home to the Perverted Red Dragon Emperor with the Gremory family being housed in Kouh Academy and a mansion nearby they hunt Stray Devils so they might consider you a stray and take you out." Enzo said as Kuro looked.

"I would like to see them try." Kuro said clearly not afraid. "Besides I have a Black Dragon who would have my ass the minute I die." Kuro said Rodin chuckled.

"Well sense you helped my favorite client you shaved some cash off your tab." Rodin said as Kuro grabbed his hat.

"Well next stop Kouh City." Kuro said putting his hat on before leaving.

(Scene Break Kouh City a day later)

Rias Gremory a red haired blue eyed woman who had aged a bit sense the battles she and her peerage had fought a few centuries back. A century to a Devil could equivalent to a year so for Rias now a woman she didn't have much to worry about age. Now right now she was looking at a map of Japan which had many spots that had X's on it as Akeno her Queen spoke. "The second are the places the Stray has hit in Japan, it seems to be targeting churches with known Fallen Angels in it disregarding the peace treaty as a whole." Akeno said as Rias looked.

"And what does this have to do with current problems with the Phenex family?" Rias asked as Akeno was already aware of the two children. The Peerage had agreed not to tell Issei for the time being less they bring him unneeded stress with his training as a King.

"Sources tell that it's coming here next so we have to take it out here before this stray causes a full-fledged war between the Fallen Angels and Devils." Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"I see have all the train stations and bus stops monitored for any suspicious people by our familiars and have each of them tagged with a tracking seal if they aren't the Stray then deactivate the seal and have it turn to ash." Rias said as Akeno nodded.

"Of course." She said before leaving to carry out the order.

(Later With Kuro)

Kuro woke up after a long ride on the train and heard the intercoms talk how they were arriving in Kouh City. Kuro got up as the train stopped and stretched a bit as his hand glowed. **"Kuro I can sense the Red Welsh Dragon Ddraig and he's gotten stronger sense last I faced him."** Onyx said as Kuro nodded.

"I'll watch out for him." Kuro said as he disembarked from the train. As Kuro walked out of the train station he had this feeling he was being watched. He looked around and saw no one before shrugging. Kuro saw the shopping center and sense it was mid-morning most of the stores were open.

Kuro sighed as it would be awhile before night time which was when he was strongest so he decided to explore a bit. But as he walked he soon bumped into an odd woman who walked off after apologizing which Kuro checked his pockets and found nothing stolen so he shrugged and continued walking.

Kuro knew he couldn't just Waltz into the Church with his Gun blazing sense usually he had Rodin scout the place out first sense he spent a large sum of the Fallen Contracts with Rodin getting the information, Kuro was on his own and had to spend a few days scouting the Church so with his human world cash Kuro would find a place to stay and start scouting tomorrow.

(Meanwhile Church)

"Raynare I know you just recovered but I have an assignment for you." A shadowed being said as Raynare nodded.

"Anything." She said as the figure showed a picture of Kuro from when he battled the Fallen Angels. "This boy is a powerful Sacred Gear user who free lances he's been killing many of our group so he has to be stopped before becoming too much of a threat, I want you to kill him as soon as possible." The figure said as Raynare nodded.

"It shall be done." Raynare said as she already had a plan c as to how to make him lower his guards so she could kill him. "Well then Kuro you're karma is coming back for you." Raynare said with a sinister smirk as she left.

(Scene break With Kuro 5 days later)

Kuro had spent the last couple of days scouting the Church as a patron and though all the talk on God gave him a headache he found very little information on the place, no doubt these Fallen Angels were smart enough to make counter measures for him. Kuro was leaning on a bridge railing as he sighed.

"This is becoming really troublesome and with Onyx being oddly quiet lately something is going to happen." Kuro said before he turned and saw a girl with long black hair at the opposite side of the bridge.

"Um excuse me would you so happen to be Kuro?" The girl in her school uniform asked shyly.

"Who wants to know?" Kuro asked as he found this girl quiet attractive which was probable teen hormones acting up.

"Um, no reason. I had a dream that I would meet with a good man named Kuro. And it came true!" The girl replied and Kuro just looked at her strangely. It was weird to be having prophetic dreams out of nowhere, and she was apparently a Japanese girl in high school.

'Well, stranger things have happened.' Kuro thought as he looked at the attractive girl, and then said, "So, what do you want?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me."

"Excuse me?" Kuro asked surprised to hear this question.

"I want to go on a date with you." The girl said as Kuro looked at her confused.

"Who are you anyway?" Kuro asked not wanting to jump into a date without knowing a girl's name first.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Yuuma Amano it's nice to meet you Kuro-kun." Yuuma said as Kuro looked.

"Fine I'll go on the date with you." Kuro said as sure he understood the places he went to girls found him attractive and mysterious but very rarely does he go on dates with them.

Yuuma smiled at this she seemed glad Kuro accepted her date offer. "Ok I'll meet you near the train station on Saturday." Yuuma said before leaving.

Kuro saw Yuuma was gone before looking at his left hand where Onyx resided in wondering why he has been silent for some time. "Onyx you have been oddly silent lately no quips to make?" Kuro asked as finally his hand glowed showing Onyx was listening.

 **"I don't trust that girl further more we are being watched by Devils I can smell them."** Onyx said as Kuro sighed finally seeing why Onyx was silent.

"I see then well let's at least give this girl a chance if you are right about her a quick shot to the head will work wonders." Kuro said as Onyx listened.

 **"As long as you keep fulfilling your end of our contract all shall be well."** Onyx said before going back to silence.

"What an annoying Dragon." Kuro said before placing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

(Scene Break with Rias that night)

Rias was playing chess as right now she had a full set of chess pieces all of which were red considering she had a full team. As she played she soon noticed Akeno appear just as Rias gained checkmate. "What is it Akeno?" Rias asked as Akeno nodded.

"We found the Stray he was the only one who fit the description we gave the Familiars." Akeno said as Rias looked. "But that's not all this Stray he carries a Sacred Gear and was approached by a Fallen Angel but there is something you should know." Akeno said as Rias turned to her.

"Yes?" Rias asked as Akeno then spoke.

"This Stray if it can be considered one doesn't have a single evil piece inside his body the only thing he has is a Sacred Gear." Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"Very well then have the others ready to go after the Stray in case the Fallen Angel doesn't kill him." Rias said as Akeno nodded.

"Of course Rias." Akeno said before leaving.

Rias then sat back and enjoyed her tea as she looked outside to see the moon out. "This Stray is powerful I wonder if we will need Issei to assist us with this?" Rias asked as she knew powerful opponents when she saw them.

(With Raynare)

Raynare was laying in her bed after spying on Kuro post asking out. She had a lot on her mind ever since she finished recovering from her defeat to the Red Dragon Emperor. She had wanted to overthrow her leaders while using that Asia girls Sacred Gear which had failed, and when she looked at Kuro she saw someone who was hurting bad. As she laid there she began to debate whether she should go ahead with her plan to kill him or just join him she was in quiet the decision.

She then turned in her bed and fell asleep deciding she will cross that bridge when she gets there.

(Scene Break Saturday)

Kuro was waiting at the designated meeting place as he did not know where Yuuma lived. As he waited he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched and with what Onyx had told him after he accepted Yuuma's date he knew he wasn't being paranoid. His attire was the same even down to his hat as he loved his hat made him look cool plus he just plain out liked it. He didn't have to wait long before Yuuma appeared as she smiled and waved at Kuro.

"Hey Kuro were you waiting long?" Yuuma asked as Kuro looked.

"No I just got here myself." Kuro said as greeted Yuuma.

"Ok then where do you want to go first?" Yuuma asked as Kuro looked

"Commonly in dates it's the girl who picks the place while the guy picks where they eat." Kuro said as Yuuma smiled.

"And they say chivalry is dead." She joked before Kuro and Yuuma headed to a store to window shop and if one thing leads to another buy stuff. As the date proceeded Kuro had taken Yuuma to a fast food place where they talked for a bit about many subjects with Kuro avoiding anything as to why he travels and what he does to support himself.

They then went for a romantic stroll through the park as Kuro looked at Yuuma for a long time before Yuuma noticed and smiled causing Kuro to blush before looking away. It was getting to sun set as Yuuma looked at Kuro and blushed as her heart was racing as Raynare she would have killed him by now but she couldn't find the resolve to do it. It was then that Raynare made a decision.

"Kuro I had a great time." Yuuma said as Kuro looked and nodded.

"Me too." Kuro said as Yuuma smiled before gaining to resolve to do what she decided to do.

"Kuro-kun can you do me a favor?" Yuuma asked as Kuro got on edge. The last time someone asked him that he nearly got turned in a kebab by some Exorcists.

"Yeah." Kuro said ready to summon his weapon by means of a devil portal before Yuuma got close to him and said something that caught him completely off guard.

"Can you run away with me?" Yuuma asked as Kuro was visibly shocked as this girl had basically asked him to elope with her. That was when another person appeared as Kuro looked and saw a man with a coat and a fedora as he had pale skin but Kuro can tell he was a Fallen Angel.

"I knew tailing you was a good idea Raynare you were supposed to kill the Sacred Gear wielding Devil not fraternize with him." The Fallen Angel said as Yuuma or Raynare glared. "Now I have to kill both of you one a Sacred Gear host and the other a traitor this is going to be." But the fallen Angel didn't get to finish as a bullet grazed his cheek as blood spilled from it. The Fallen Angel looked at Kuro and was shocked that he pulled out Magnum Opus from nowhere as Kuro glared.

"Normally I kill Fallen Angels to feed Onyx but she's won't be his dinner." Kuro said as he glared at the Fallen Angel. "Though you on the other hand after I get some answers from you will be Onyx's next meal." Kuro said as he then turned to Raynare. "Hide." Kuro said as Raynare turned her head and stood next to Kuro.

"I'll help you fight." Raynare said before he clothing ripped apart and was then dressed in black leather outfit and had gained two black feathered wings.

"Fine." Kuro said as he smirked. "Now then lets rock." Kuro said before he began firing at the Fallen Angell who quickly dodged and pulled out light spears and began sending them at Kuro but Raynare used her own light spear to block the attack and sent it away. Kuro was impressed a he summoned Onyx's gauntlet as Onyx spoke.

"If you had Evil Pieces she would have been in your peerage." Onyx said as he looked at the Fallen Angel. "But I am feeling puckish so that Fallen Angel trying to kill you should serve as a nice snack." Onyx said as the Fallen Angel glared.

"DIE!" He yelled before sending more light spears a Kuro and Raynare.

Both of them separated and dodge the spears. Raynare threw her own spears at the Fallen Angel, but he blocked them by creating one and using it as a sword. He then quickly dodged Kuro shooting at him with Magnum Opus, and threw some light spears back. Kuro dodged quickly enough, and Raynare fired back. This time she managed to scratch the Fallen Angel's cheek, causing enough of a distraction for Kuro to shoot his shoulder, even if the Fallen Angel managed to dodge.

"We need to get close!" Kuro called as Raynare nodded.

"I have a plan." Raynare called before she summoned two Light Spears and began launching them at the Fallen Angel. Kuro acted by charging forward and using Magnum Opus to shoot the Fallen Angel giving him no time to counter before Kuro was upon him. Kuro shot at the Fallen Angel causing it pain before transforming Mangum Opus to its Sword form and began slashing at the Fallen Angel using the gun part to make his attacks stronger.

Kuro then followed it up with a kick which sent the Fallen Angel flying to a tree and breaking said tree upon impact. Kuro then pointed his Sacred Gear forward before activating it. **"Build up."** Onyx began building up a small ball of energy. **"Build up."** Onyx repeated making it bigger. **"Build up."** Onyx said as the sphere was now about the size of a baseball. Kuro then charged forward and just as the Fallen Angel was getting up he sent the ball at his gut before detonating it. **"Destruction!"** Onyx called causing the sphere of energy to blow up sending the Fallen Angel flying. Kuro then jumped back as the Fallen Angel charged at Kuro heavily injured with a light spear in his hand but was only able to get a scratch on Kuro who jumped back. The Fallen Angel was trying to catch his breath as Kuro glared.

"Let's end this." Kuro said as Raynare landed next to Kuro.

Kuro then slammed his Onyx Gauntlet fist into the ground causing Onyx's physical form to come out of Kuro's enlarged shadow as the Fallen Angel was shocked to see this. Onyx sent his hair tendrils at the Fallen Angel to keep him from escaping as Kuro glared at him. "Now Fallen Angel you will answer my question here and now." Kuro said as the Fallen Angel was scared. "Tell me have you seen this symbol before." Kuro said showing the cloth as the Fallen Angel did recognize it but not that well.

"I've seen it before once when the Gremory Family were in a heated argument with another this is Gremory Turf so find a Gremory and you'll find what you're looking for." The Fallen Angel said as Kuro nodded.

"Very well Onyx eat him whole." Kuro said as the Fallen Angel was wide eyed before Onyx pulled the Fallen Angel torts it and devoured it with one gulp all before the Fallen Angel had a chance to scream. Once Onyx vanished Kuro hissed in pain as he held his side where the Light Spear had cut him as Raynare looked.

"Kuro you ok?" Raynare asked as Kuro looked at his hand and saw his blood. It wasn't a deep cut mind you but it was still pretty bad by Devil Standards.

"I'll be ok just give me a minute to get my bearings." Kuro said as he leaned on a tree only to slide down to a sitting position.

"We need to get you healed." Raynare said as she tried to help Kuro up but just as she got him up where she had her arms around his shoulder to help him walk red Devil summoning circles appeared as by the looks of them they seem to be for the Gremory Family. "Shit." Raynare cursed as Kuro was saw he was in a bind.

Kuro counted 8 seeing that the pawn was nowhere to be seen. Kuro saw they were Gremory as Rias took the lead. "Well you've been causing quiet the trouble all over Japan Stray." Rias said as Kuro glared as the darkness kept his face hidden.

"I don't have a master never did so how can I be considered a Stray?" Kuro said as he held his injury.

"You've been attacking Fallen Angels especially sense the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels all have a peace treaty you are violating that treaty with the chaos you caused." Rias said as Kuro glared. "Now then let's get a good look at you to see who we have you answer to." Rias said as Kuro saw her face and recognized her instantly the woman who left him; and his sister for dead when their home was attacked. Kuro glared but motioned for Raynare not to stop her as Raynare was hoping Rias didn't recognize her.

When Rias saw Kuro's face more clearly though she was wide eyed in shock as even tough time had passed she recognized his face instantly as this caused her to step back in shock. "Kuro?" Rias said as the peerage (Minus Issei) were all aware of who Kuro was when Rias said that name which meant one thing... Rias's son had finally been found.

Raynare recognized the look in Rias's eyes as it was the look a mother would give her son after she had lost him for so long as Raynare was about to pass Kuro to Rias only for Kuro to go limp. "Kuro!" Raynare called as she saw hi injury from the light spear had taken its toll on him causing him to pass out.

"Kuro!" Rias said as she grabbed her son as he was passed out with Magnum Opus dropping to the floor.

The last thing Kuro heard as he drifted to darkness was Rias talking to him. "Kuro... my son..." She said before Kuro completely passed out.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow cliffhanger hope you all enjoyed this and please be sure to thank Wolfpackersson09 for helping me with this chapter. Though it will probably be a onetime thing for him I really appreciate your help so this one is for you buddy. Anyway please leave a review for me it helps me work on my stories as they provide for my muses.


End file.
